


Nuka Cherry

by snipershezz



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Gen, Ghoul, Het, Psychic Abilities, Romance Predictions, The Sight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipershezz/pseuds/snipershezz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mama Murphy had never been wrong before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuka Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for the Fallout kink meme and for once it’s not smutty, it’s cute and fluffy lol
> 
> The original prompt was as follows: Mama Murphy knows your future romance. What if she one of her predictions is about a romance? What comments would she say to SS? Maybe before SS hadn’t stopped by Good Neighbor, gone to Diamond City, or picked up some random military signal quite yet? Or maybe someone overhears it and knows who Mama Murphy is talking about before SS does. Maybe a flashback to the convo where the SS realizes OH THAT’S WHO SHE MEANT.
> 
> EDIT 29-12-2017: So, I like to go through my stories at the end of every year and see how my writing style has changed, I realised suddenly that I never did that last year, so here's to me going through forty-eight works in four days! Updated with minor editing :) Happy New Year ya'll!

Cherry smiled warmly at Hancock as he offered her the last of his lunch. He was such a softy when you got past the badass front. She looked up at him through her lashes and wondered if he’d figured out she was sweet on him yet. The scent of gun oil permeated her nose. There was something about it - something she was supposed to remember -

It hit her like a mini nuke -

* * *

 

_Mama Murphy shambled into her house._

_"Hey Mama, how’s life treatin’ ya?”_

_“Good, kid, good.” She took a seat next to Cherry and watched her clean her guns. Mama Murphy sniffed. “You’ll smell that, when he realises how he feels about you.”_

_“What?”_

_“Your match.”_

_Cherry put down the rag, giving the older woman her full attention. "Explain.”_

_“Your partner, your other half.”_

_“Nate?”_

_“No the other one.”_

_She shook her head, “No Mama, there will only ever be one man in my life, my – hus – my late husband.”_

_Mama Murphy shook her head, "You’re wrong kid, your heart is big enough for two. You’ll like him immediately, he’s different but in the best way.” The older woman looked off into the distance smiling, “He likes the way you say his name.” The information ticked over in Cherry’s head, Mama Murphy had_ **_never_ ** _been wrong before._

_She smiled, "Who is he?  Where do I meet him?  What’s he like?”  She thought for a second, “Is he cute?”_

_Mama Murphy lifted herself off the couch. “You’ll see kid.”_

_“Mama! Wait! I had more questions.”_

_The woman shook her head, “You’ll ruin the surprise.” And with that she was gone._

_Cherry sat dumbfounded, “Damn.”  She shook her head and went back to cleaning. “Old woman’s batty.”_

* * *

 

She almost dropped the Mac ‘n’ Cheese.

“Get the fuck out.”

Hancock looked up from his shotgun. “What is it Cherry?” The light hit his face and she was struck with how handsome she found her companion.

She gave him a dazzling smile, “Nothing - John.”

**Author's Note:**

> *sniggers* See – see what I did there? Nuka Cherry? It hit her like a mini nuke. Her name is Cherry - *crickets* Bah! You had to be there ;p


End file.
